


It's Enough

by stxrlia



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Failed Baking, Gen, Oneshot, Unrequited Crush, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: You try to bake a cake for your crush Percy but the whole plan blows up right in your face.
Kudos: 1





	It's Enough

“Please let this turn out okay.” You muttered to yourself. 

You were currently baking a cake for your crush Percy, whose birthday was today. Annabeth, who also had a crush on Percy, bought him a pair of headphones that he had been wanting for a while now. You didn’t have that much money, but you wanted to impress him, and you were going to achieve that by making the best cake ever.

It was supposed to have three layers with chocolate in the middle, blue icing with a gold trim on each layer, and a gold trident on top. Unfortunately, you weren’t the best at baking so it didn’t exactly come out the way you envisioned it. 

You weren’t sure what had happened as you followed the recipe correctly, but the burnt smell of the cake that lingered in the air said otherwise. Staring at the round batter that was now as black as your stove, tears welled up in your eyes as that familiar feeling caught up in your throat. You couldn’t even swallow as the pain had settled down. You gripped the counter as liquid spilled from your left eye. No matter what you did, it never seemed to turn out right.

“Aye~.” Percy bobbed his head while entering your one bedroom apartment. The bass of the song boomed in his ears as he tried out the new headphones that Annabeth had given to him. They were a whole lot better than his old pair that kept going out in one ear. 

You didn’t hear Percy entering your home as you were too busy wallowing in a puddle of failure. He didn’t even notice your sobs coming from the kitchen, still indulged into his never ending playlist. 

“Y/N! Come on, we’re leaving.” He called out as he paused the song, removing his brand new headphones. That’s when he noticed the mess that was in the kitchen, flour all over the counters and other ingredients sprawled everywhere. Percy’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard the tiny sobs that escaped from your lips. 

“Y/N?” He called once again, slowly walking over to the entrance of the kitchen. You were covered in blue food dye from your hands to your apron. Percy let out a soft chuckle once he saw your state. “You look like a smurf.”

You hiccuped and sniffed, trying to wipe your face as if nothing happened. Percy could tell something was wrong though, placing his cold hand on your back. He leaned down to meet your eye level.

“What’s wrong?”

You quickly shook your head and attempted to hide the “cake” that you had baked earlier. Percy noticed this and stopped you.

“What’s that?”

With a sigh, you finally decided to tell him what you tried to do. You didn’t want him to know that you were crying over something as ridiculous as a cake, but this was kind of important to you since you’ve been planning on making it for a while now. 

“I-I was going to make you a cake for your birthday...because my paycheck wasn’t looking too good. I couldn’t afford a real present.” You bit your lip, internally cringing at the way your voice cracked. Percy’s hand left your backside as he glanced at the burnt dessert. 

“This cake?” He asked before taking a finger and sticking it in the bowl of blue icing. You watched through teary eyes as he licked the icing off of his finger. “Mmm, yummy!”

“No, it’s not.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” He grabbed your shoulders, his green eyes locking with yours.

“But it’s supposed to be perfect-.”

“Y/N, not everything has to be perfect. I don’t need some fancy cake or expensive gift for my birthday. As long as you’re still my best friend then none of that matters. I love you.”

If only he knew how much those three words really meant to you as his soft but ice cold hands lightly caressed your cheek. And with that, the two of you shared a hug, a tight one at that. Percy’s hands traveled to your back and he untied the messy apron, carefully placing it on a rack once it was off. 

“We have to get going. Everyone’s in the car waiting.”

“W-we? What do you mean?”

“That’s why I came here. Nico’s treating me to dinner so we came to pick you up. Annabeth and Will are coming too.”

“But,” You looked down at your outfit which had a few stains on it. “I’m not dressed for dinner.”

“Psh, that doesn’t matter. C’mon, put your shoes on!” Percy said excitedly whilst tugging at your hand.

Rushing to the door, you grabbed a pair of your old beat up Nike’s without even looking and slid them on. Meanwhile, Percy was still helping himself to the blue frosting that was in the big bowl, ultimately forgetting about his friends outside as he dived into a realm of deliciousness. You watched him get a napkin to wipe his face and giggled at the shiny look in his eyes. The sugar rush seemed to be getting to him already.

You and Percy finally walked out of your apartment while Nico chaotically blew the horn to his car repeatedly as a way of rushing you. You wouldn’t hear the end of this once you got back home. 

“By the way, can I keep that bowl of icing?”

“What are you gonna do with it, Jackson?”

“I’m gonna eat it!”

“That’s waaaay too much sugar for you, dumb-dumb.” You giggled.


End file.
